


hands to the heart

by kadma



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Personal Growth, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Whatever their agreement will come to be, when the dust settles on the battlefield, there’s a clock on the wall counting every tenuous second until it inevitably falls apart.Written for #9 in theShakespeare Quote Prompt Table.





	hands to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> "Now is the winter of our discontent." - Richard III

Summertime has come to a close all around the world, but in Lana's line of sight, there is much more to look forward to than a change in the weather. She has been busy in the time where others have been relaxing, rejuvenating, and whatever the fashionable word for laziness is this season. No longer is she wasting hours the gym, not alone, at least, and no longer is she wasting words negotiating her worth with a McMahon or another un-ravishing competitor.

No, she has been using every ounce of herself where she is wanted and needed the most. Lana works for someone else, the way she has always been taught is right -- because if others under your wing succeed, you, too, will rise in all of their pathetic, yearning, eyes.

It is absurd to say Lana has given up. She will not give them the satisfaction of her defeat. She will not doubt herself, nor doubt what she can extract from every single body surrounding her. She is only taking a break. As these Americans call it, a vacation. It is not the kind with rays of sun and brightly coloured bikinis, not while working with the brooding and gothic Tamina. But it is its own reward, this time, this place.

Tamina does not value the striking force of a bloody shade of lipstick, but allows Lana to try, to paint on a single, heavy coat, whilst telling her all about the rise of their revolution. Maybe Lana will one day admit she is afraid. Not of Tamina – not like everyone else, nor is she worried about being a disappointment in her temporary role. Lana is afraid of making a mess of this... situation.

Whatever their agreement will come to be, when the dust settles on the battlefield, there’s a clock on the wall counting every tenuous second until it inevitably falls apart.

Tamina’s superkicks are frightful. The strength in each one of her movements, absolutely mesmerising. Lana senses an opportunity – to flourish, to grow, to execute revenge on the humiliation she has suffered time and time again. She has learned to fight and to conquer her own battles. For herself, and only herself. But by Tamina's side, she thinks she could fight for something else, something more.

Every step they take together, Lana learns. She can only hope Tamina is gaining valuable, ravishing, insight from this journey, too.


End file.
